World Allied Resistance Wiki
The End of the World... as we know it The year is 2051. The world went dark 32 years ago. The early 2000’s were a time of great scientific discovery, most notably the discovery of an unidentified new type of energy, ‘myst energy’, connected to ancient ley lines of power. The myst was slowly identified as less of a type of energy, and more as a different plane of reality. This revelation wasn’t dwelled on for long, however, as a disaster at one of the world’s largest tech/pharmaceutical companies resulted in survivors of the event becoming the world's first living dead. The dead spread quickly, unstoppable, as the world tried to fight back - and failed. By 2020, an estimated 97% of the world’s previous population was reduced to shambling corpses. Survivors were so spread out, connection was impossible for many years, and small organizations sprung up. Facts about ‘the old world’ quickly turned to half remembered truths, turned to legends, turned to myths. No one really quite remembers what the old world was like, and anyone who says they do should not be trusted. ‘The South’, the area formerly known as the United States, managed to rebuild relatively quickly, organizing into settlements that at least resembled the way people used to live. Eventually, they discovered and invented technology that could keep the dead out of their settlements. A few small corners of relative peace were established. An organization to fight back against the undead hordes sprung up and stayed up, somehow: the World Allied Resistance, otherwise known as ‘The Resistance’. Humanity's last stand against the ever growing darkness. The Resistance In 2041 a group of survivors from the Old Times calling themselves “The Council” banded together and seized control of a large section of Fairborn, Ohio that included a military compound and rail yard. The roads and highways were practically gone but the group was able to light up the dark getting their power grid running and sent out the first trains. With dozens of soldiers and a handful of old tech’s and scientists they dug in and held the grounds against the dead. The site became known as the first Castle and along the lines F.O.R.T.S. (Fortified Organized Resistance Stations) were established opening up supply and trade routes. Survivors flocked to the area. Thousands of people began to sign on again from all over the planet. The Resistance started to organize as orders went out across the stream and people fought to be the first ones to step up and take on the dead. When the lists of casualties started to flood in, the people of the world heralded them as heroes, as martyrs. Advancement North In 2045, after getting the south under as much control as possible, a few brave handfuls of the military faction ventured into the mysterious north, a wasteland anything but barren, hoping against hope that they would find something salvageable. What they found was more than anyone could possibly have created in their most creative nightmares. The Northern Resistance, led by Commander Trench, are the only force in the north keeping the evil at bay. Without these small bands of heroes, the north would be entirely undefended, and the creatures within unbarred from heading south. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse